Music from the soul
by bmrdbgt
Summary: *COMPLETE* Sequal to song from the heart- Ryanna and Trunks have it all. They're entertainers lovers and PARENTS! Twin kids Rika and V.J who dream of becoming just like their parents.
1. Music From The Soul

**_ Music from the soulBy Briana Reed _**

{Sequel to Songs from the Heart.}

Chapter 1:Same ole, Same ole

Ryanna Coutsa'n Briefs, is the young twenty-six-year-old wife of Trunks Briefs, the famous President of capsule corporations, and well-known lead singer of the band Demons. Her life had been very thrilling for the pass 5 years of her life being not only one of the best known female entertainers in Japan but also the loving mother of two adorable twins. In fact here they come now. Rika Briefs chases her elder twin brother V.J Briefs down the halls of the capsule building begging him to give her back her necklace. "V.J you give that back to me now or I'll have Grandpa Veggie beat you up!" "No way sis Grandpa wouldn't beat me up. I'm his favorite!" "Are not!" "Are too!" "Not!" "Too!" "Stop it the both of you or I'll have your father and grandfather punish you!" That statement stopped their argument because they knew that if their mother gave them a threat she kept it, no one messed with her. "Sorry mom," "yeah we were just fooling." Ryanna sighed as her two kids ran outside to join their father and uncle in-law Goten. Ryanna smiled at them, her kids, she always wanted to be a mother of all things. Sure she also had her dream of becoming an entertainer but becoming a mother was her big dream.

Rika, her daughter and youngest child by five minutes looked a lot like she did as a child; She had her shoulder length brown hair and gorgeous smile, but the thing that separated them was her eyes, much like her fathers. Trunks had beautiful crystal blue eyes that both their children inherited. V.J had his father's qualities; his beautiful eyes, that gorgeous grin and puppy dog face, his personality which consisted of a love of fighting and a love of music. The one thing he didn't have was his father's unusual lavender hair. Ryanna giggled for a moment at the thought of both their children with lavender hair V.J being an exact chibi replica of his father and their daughter a female chibi version. Outside Trunks and Goten were doing their usual sparing session in hand to hand combat, Trunks as usual was winning being the older and more experienced one of the two. "Come on Goten don't tell me your already quitting?" "No I'm just hungry, is it okay that we take a small break I mean Ryanna should be done cooking lunch?" Trunks hunched an eyebrow, and was about to go in until he saw his two kids running to him.

"Hey yah kiddos what's up?" He asked while picking up Rika and hugging V.J. "Mommy almost had you punish us because V.J was being a baka!" "I was not!" "Were too!" "Okay cut it out you two let's go inside and eat." "WAHOO!" Trunks shook his head at his friend's childish behavior. Taking a hold of Rika and V.J's hands leading them inside where a heavenly aroma was and his childish friend was pigging out. "Uncle Goten you better not eat it all, or Aunt Bra won't be happy!" Goten swallowed the food in his mouth and grinned the famous Son grin. After lunch Ryanna, Trunks, Goten, Rika and V.J all went to Club Flame to either perform or watch the performance. Rika and V.J were allowed into the bar only because their parents were so well known. While Ryanna performed Trunks and Goten watch the kids while still enjoying the show.

"For all those times you turn on me, for all the truth you let me see." Trunks smiled seeing that his wife never lost her touch being four years away from thirty and still able to look 18 and put on a good show. He himself hadn't changed in the pass years as a lead singer. According to many of the magazines and clueless bimbos he was as hot as ever, and able to sing his heart out anytime. He laughed at this; practically half the world felt as though the stories of him and Ryanna being married and having two kids was a joke. As Ryanna finished her song everyone applauded and gave off whistles and catcalls. 'Yep the same ole performance maniacs who can't get a clue,' Trunks thought watching all the men drool over his wife.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: Dreams to Dreams.

Rika Briefs watched excitedly as her parents received compliments and gifts from fans and friends. Her and her brother had always wished to become like their parents. They wanted to sing, and entertain crowds, receive gifts, be popular. "Hey R-Chan?" "Yeah V-kun?" "Do you think we'll ever become great fighters and superstars like mom and dad?" V.J asked his sister gazing in wonder as people fawn over his parents. "It's possible, mommy said it was always daddy's dream to become a star and sing in a band. And after mommy left to go to that school is when he decided to do something about it." "What did he do?" "Daddy said he wrote a song for mommy and performed it with uncle Goten, Uncle Kankton, and Mr. Ubbu at some sort of talent show." V.J smiled he knew how much his dad loved his mother. Him and his sister would always beg them over and over to tell them how they fell in love, and they never got bored with it. 

Later that night Rika and V.J slept soundly to the crickets lullaby and the soft breeze of the wind. As they slept they both began to dream. 

It was slightly dark and Rika could feel a burning sensation in her stomach. As she looked around she looked at her own body and couldn't believe what she saw. She had become a woman just like her mother. Flaring blue jean hip-huggers covered her legs until right below her bellybutton, the top half of her was covered in a black halter-top and had black gloves with cut finger openings on her hands. "R-Rika?" Rika turned around to meet a handsome young man that looked to be in his high teens, that man was her brother. "V.J is that you?" He nodded. V.J had on blue jeans as well as a black muscle T-shirt, just give him lavender hair he'd look like his father. "Where are we?" V.J shrugged at his sister's question and looked at his surroundings. Suddenly a bright light came on and their surroundings were revealed. They were at Club Flame, the same club their parents worked at. "Now announcing the newest hot stars of the planet let me introduce you to the demon twins!" An unusual voice spoke and microphones were put into their hands looking at each other they were about to sing their heart out until an annoying voice interrupted their dream.

"WAKE UP!" It was Junior, Bra and Goten's son. "Come on you guys don't be lazy let's go!" "Go away! We were having a really nice dream." "Speak for yourself Rika that was a little freaky. Though I liked being older." Rika nodded and had to hold in her laughter as Junior looked at them with a clueless expression. "We'll explain later, Junior. Right now I'm hungry." "Me too, race you there!" With that the three kids raced off to their divine breakfast. 

____________________________________________________________________

Chapter three: No Body Messes With Mommy!

After breakfast and a lot of explaining to Junior about their Dream, Rika and V.J went into the backyard to spar. While that was happening Ryanna and Trunks were gossiping, or should I say making out on the couch. "Trunks where are the kids?" "Outside," Trunks replied kissing her neck. "Doing what may I presume?" Trunks didn't answer but kept his focus on *cough* other things. "TRUNKS!" "What?" Ryanna glared at him. "Uh what did I do?" " Tell me what my kids are doing, or no cuddling for a week." Trunks pouted but nearly panicked he knew that Ryanna didn't like their kids sparing, why he didn't know. "Well?" Ryanna asked getting impatient. Trunks gulped and just shrugged. Rolling her eyes Ryanna got up and attempted to go outside to find out what her little trouble maker children were doing. Trunks stopped in her way just as she reached the kitchen and began to kiss her passionately hoping she would forget about the kids for a brief moment.

Though the saiyan side wanted her to continue, the mother in her wouldn't give up without a fight. Reaching behind him she grabbed his tail from around his waist and pulled it causing him to yelp in pain. "You don't think I'm going to give up that easily do you Trunks Briefs?" Just as she was about to head outside Rika and V.J came inside dirtied up with a couple of bruises on their skin. "WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU DOING OUT THERE! TRUNKS!" Ryanna looked at her husband who had a look of fear and pain in his eyes, he new he was in trouble. "THIS IS WHY YOU WOULDN'T LET ME GO OUTSIDE WASN'T IT! THEY WERE SPARING AND YOU LET IT HAPPEN!" "Ryanna honey, please don't be mad at me I just thought that since well uh since." "SINCE WHAT?" Ryanna was beyond pissed she felt her children were a bit too young to be doing this kind of thing. "Since they both take after me, that I wouldn't pressure them about it." Ryanna gave him a knowing look and Trunks hung his head in defeat. "I'll be in the gravity room let's get this over with." "Just one minute Trunks." Ryanna turned her glare to her children who were now looking at their mother in fear, not only was she a bit more powerful that their dad but much more strict!

"You two will go to Grandma Bulma and get cleaned up. After that I want you in your room until WE," she glared back at Trunks. "Get back from your daddy's punishment. Then we will have a long talk on why I don't want you sparring yet." Both kids nodded solemnly and walked down to Bulma's lab. Ryanna turned her glare back to her husband who gulped and began walking to the gravity room to receive his punishment. About fifteen minutes later Ryanna came in with a victorious smirk on her face. Right behind her a beat, sulking Trunks came in bruised and batted. At the table Gohan, Videl, Pan, Kankton, Goten, Bra, Krillen and 18 were staring at the strange married couple. "Man Trunks she's got you whipped!" Yamcha said coming in from the living room with Master Roshi, Puar, and oolong right behind him. "You said it Yamcha" Krillen spoke up. Ryanna smirked triumphantly as Trunks glared at them both. "You try being married to someone who could beat your ass any day. Then I like to see you laughing." They both shut up as Trunks and Ryanna went to talk to their children, after giving Trunks a sensu bean of course. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4: Not morning people

It was dark again and teen Rika looked over her body again. She wore hip hugger black leather pants and a red tube-top that had slits coming up her sides and stopped right below her chest area and a black leather jacket. She looked over at her brother who had on black leather pants and combat boots. He wore a black muscle shirt that showed a nicely chiseled chest and a black leather jacket similar to his sisters. "I think this is becoming a daily routine V.J." "No S*** Sherlock!" "Ooh I'm going to tell mom you said a bad word!" V.J rolled his eyes and looked at the microphone in his hand and placing it at his lips. "Testing one, two *screech*" "EEEEEEEEK! You Idiot!" "Now who's the one cussing!" "I'm gonna," "WAKE UP!" "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Rika woke up startled, as did her brother. "You two need to learn how to wake up earlier." "Junior I'm going to kill you!" Junior ran out of the room terrified as Rika began chasing him around the house.

Ryanna and Trunks were once again cuddled into the couch. Trunks was continuing his assault on Ryanna's neck, and was about to go further until a loud screech was heard and Junior came down the stair closely followed by Rika and V.J. "Hi mom, hi dad. Bye mom, bye dad!" V.J said trying to catch up with his cousin and sister. "I wonder what he did this time?" "I don't know but I hope summer ends quickly so they can go to school and I can finish what I started." Trunks said smirking evilly at Ryanna who just smiled and kissed him passionately on the lips.

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter five: Ten years later

A seventeen-year-old Rika looks out her window as dark clouds begin pouring rain. She had become a beautiful young woman much like her mother and a powerful warrior thanks to her grandpa Vegeta. V.J came into the room noticing his sister busying herself by looking at the dark clouds. Smirking he slowly came up behind her and whispered, "boo." "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! V.J YOU IDIOT WHY DID YOU DO THAT I WAS DAYDREAMING A NICE DAYDREAM AND HERE YOU COME ALONG AND SCARE ME HALF TO DEATH!" As his sister continued raving on and on what an idiot he was V.J was rolling on the floor laughing his head off. Junior stuck his head in the door watching his cousin's rave at each other endlessly as he enjoyed the show. He too had become a handsome young man; inheriting the famous Son Grin and his fathers black hair, while his eyes were an exact replica of his mother's diamond blue eyes.

After things settled down a bit all three kids sat down and ate lunch both boys wolfing down their food while Rika and Ryanna, despite their saiyan heritage ate politely slow. Ryanna, though thirty-six years of age, hadn't changed much in looks. She didn't look a year beyond twenty-five containing most of her youth in her eyes not to mention her fiery spirit. Trunks, Bra, and Goten also look to be in their early twenties. Trunks still had his charming looks and strong willed spirit and love of music. Bra still loved shopping and still had her Daddy not to mention her husband whipped. Goten, well let's just ay he still as child-like as ever. Bulma came out of her lab dressed in a lab coat and glasses smiling at the scene before her. She had become the ripe age of 62 and managed to still be as fiery and well brought up woman she always was.

Ryanna had a genuine smile on her face, one she was very famous for. Her husband sitting next to her had butterflies in his stomach. He loved the way she looked like that. That smile was the very trait he admired most wishing that everyday he could see that smile. Rika looked at her parents and smiled, she knew how very much in love they were and could tell the way they looked at each other. "So Rika your mother tells me that you and your brother are singing karaoke tonight, is this true?" Rika smiled and nodded at her grandmother. "Yeah you see since we were kids V.J and I always wanted to become like mom and dad. It was our dream." Bulma smiled at her granddaughter and continued eating her breakfast. 

Later that day Rika over looked her reflection in the mirror. Blue denim jeans and a navy blue tank top and her dad's navy blue capsule corps jacket was her choice of her outfit for tonight. Her brother and her would get their big break as her mother would put it and she definitely didn't want to look like neither a child nor an amateur. *Knock, Knock! * "Come in!" V.J came in the door looking like the same handsome young man he did in their dream. He wore an outfit similar to his sister's, along with the same capsule corporation jacket. "You almost ready sis?" Rika nodded and followed her brother out the door; this was a night to remember.

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter six: Their BIG BREAK.

Ryanna looked at the stage in wonder as one by one the young people of Satan City came up to perform. Her children would be last, a request by them of course, they said they wanted to be last as of the saying best for last. Only about half of the kids were fairly decent singers and none of them came close to fame dome. Suddenly the lights dimmed and Rika along with V.J stepped out on the stage and grabbed their microphones. "Hey everyone I'm Rika!" "And I'm V.J!" "And we're the Demon Twins!" V.J winked at his parents and spoke once again. "We're also the son and daughter of the well-known performers Trunks Briefs and Ryanna Briefs." "Tonight we'll be singing a song we feel belongs to them because when our parents were young they never believed they would one-day fall in love with each other." "Though a couple of years later they found their way into each other's hearts by music and now are the reason for us standing here today." "We're singing 'Never had a Dream come true' by S club 7." 

Suddenly Guitar and piano played softly and Rika started off the song_._

Everybody's got something they had to leave behind one regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time.

{V.J}

__

There's no use looking back on wondering. How it could have been or might of been. All this I know I can't find ways to let you go. 

{Together}

__

{Chorus} I never had a dream come true until the day that I found you. Even though I pretend that I've moved on you'll always be my baby. I never found the words to say you're the one I think about each day and now matter where life takes me to a part of me will always be with you. 

{V.J}

__

Somewhere in my memory I lost all sense of time. And tell my world can never be because yesterday is all that fills my mind. 

{Rika}

__

There's no use looking back on wondering. How it should have been or might of been. All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go. 

{Together}

__

-Chorus-

You'll always be the dream that fills my head. Yes you will say you will you know you will oh baby. You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget. There's no use looking back on wondering. Because love is a strange and funny thing. No matter how I try I just can't say goodbye. No, no, no

-Chorus- 

{Rika}

__

Apart of me will always be with you ooh, ooh, ooh 

Applause, applause, and more applause filled the club as the Demon Twins bow and exit the stage. Ryanna has tears in her eyes as she runs over to her daughter and son hugging them tightly and saying how proud she was. Trunks soon joins them a smile on his face. Hugging his daughter and a friendly pet on the back for his son. "I'm proud of both of you. You rocked the house!" He said placing a and on his wife's shoulder. A cool guitar is heard plating and Evan and Jaron's 'From my head to my heart' plays. "Well my love shall we dance?" Trunks says in a fake French accent. "Well mousier I would be delighted." Trunks and Ryanna then head out to the dance floor, dancing wildly and smiling. "Well sis I'm no French man with a goofy accent but will do me the pleasure of being the first lucky lady I dance with tonight?" Rika smirks at her brother. "Why not I have a feeling this will be your only dance so I'm pitying you." "Ha, ha very funny. Well shall we?" "Let's shall."

For the rest of the night the Briefs family danced away and had a great time knowing that nothing can ruin their day. "Well Dreams may be dreams but I'll tell you one thing miss narrator." And what's that Rika? "Only in one of your stories can my mother or any other woman for that matter beat my grandpa and my dad in a sparring match. That's one thing any Z-warrior excluding Mr. Goku would ever want." I guess your right but hey who knows keep being nice to me and you'll be the next to beat up Veggie-head. "Alright, but hey do you think in your next story you could set me up with a really cute boy instead of my brother?" We'll see well until then my friends. THE END.


	2. CAUTION

This story is in danger of being deleted! If you would rather have it revised instead of permanently removed from this site please alert the author within one month!

**DELETE DATE JUNE 2ND, 2013**


End file.
